


Traffic and Weather

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s really good at this journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic and Weather

He’s really good at this journey.

Before, it seems so abstract. Hours, miles, towns, it’s all just numbers. It doesn’t _mean_ anything to him.

The first time is a complete disaster. He gets lost in the ass-end of Pennsylvania looking for a hotel with vacancies and limps into a gas station just as his MP3 player dies. He ends up spending the night on a lumpy mattress in an overpriced, anonymous hotel chain. If there’s a radio station between Pennsylvania and New York that plays anything he would voluntarily listen to, he doesn’t find it the next day and even he can’t sing for that long without a break. Then he gets completely confused by New York traffic and has to phone Kurt for directions; which kind of ruins the surprise, in his opinion, even though Kurt doesn’t seem to mind.

These days, though, he’s a seasoned traveller; he’s got this journey down _cold_ His MP3 player, loaded up with a Kurt/New York/Road Trip-specific playlist, is fully charged, and he carries the charger with him, just in case. He hits every town and gas station on his itinerary bang on time and navigates through the Pittsburgh suburbs as if he’d been born there.

He’s still singing along to _Traffic and Weather_ as he pulls into “his” space in front of the sweet, friendly guest house he’d found on his third trip out.

‘ _Ooh, we belong together_ ,’ he sings, reaching into the back seat to sling his overnight bag over one shoulder. ‘ _Like Traffic and Weather, like Traffic and Weather_.’ He Jagger-struts to the front door for no particular reason. Well, it’s his birthday today and he’ll see Kurt tomorrow, which is reason enough. ‘Evening Marie!’ he calls, swinging open the adorable porch door that had drawn his attention all those months ago.

‘Hi, honey!’ Marie calls, bustling in from the kitchen – tea-towel slung over one apron string – to fetch his room key down. ‘Looking forward to seeing that gorgeous boy of yours?’ she asks.

‘You know it,’ Blaine says, grinning as he signs in with a flourish. He’d kept the reason behind his frequent visits quiet the first few times, despite Bill and Marie’s friendly enquiries, until he called Marie in tears to see if there was a free room for him, the night he and Kurt broke up. Marie listened without judgement, consoled him, and then refused to let him come back to Pennsylvania until he’d sorted things out with Kurt.

‘Breakfast no later than nine,’ she adds, as he hefts his duffel bag and pockets his room key. She reminds him of Carol Hummel, always friendly and welcoming, and always trying to feed him up.

‘And dinner’s at seven sharp,’ Blaine replies, cocking a finger at her and winking, as he backs away. Marie flaps her hands in an “oh, you” gesture and heads back to the kitchen.

‘ _Hey, Kurt, I like those shorts, I’ve never seen ‘em before, I’d like ‘em even more lyin’ on my bedroom floor_ ,’ he sings, amending the lyrics to fit as he ambles his way down to his regular room, unlocking the door with ease and bumping it open with his hip. ‘ _Don’t be scared; sit back down in that chair. All I wanna do is just stroke your hair._ ’

‘Oh, really?’ a voice drawls, and Blaine starts, his bag falling to the floor, at the sight in front of him. ‘Good surprise?’ Kurt asks, smiling tentatively at him over the copy of Vogue he’d been reading.

‘Definitely,’ Blaine says, already starting to smile. ‘ _Amazing_ surprise.’

Kurt grins and swings himself off the bed in one smooth move. ‘Happy Birthday, Blaine,’ he says softly.

Blaine takes two steps and wraps Kurt up in a hug, smiling into his shoulder and breathing him in, taking a moment to remember how it feels to hold Kurt, after a month apart.

‘So,’ Kurt murmurs after a moment, ‘I’m not wearing _shorts_ , but-’

Blaine starts laughing into Kurt’s shoulder. ‘I’m sure we can work something out,’ he says, pulling back to kiss Kurt lightly.

‘I like the hair stroking idea,’ Kurt comments, and Blaine reaches up to run a few strands through his fingers.

‘ _Ooh, we belong together_ ,’ Blaine sings quietly, ‘ _like Traffic and Weather, like Traffic and Weather_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Traffic and Weather by Fountains of Wayne


End file.
